Nakajima Yumia
Nakajima Yumia '(中島ゆみあ Nakajima Yumia'') is one of the protagonists in Night Pursuit Pretty Cure and she transforms into '''Cure Nocturne (キュアノクターン Kyua Nokutān). Personality Yumia is typically quiet in any environment outside her family and friends and doesn't like confrontations, giving in rather easily to what the others say. She is very observant and brave in the spur of the moment but is often unsure of her boundaries and limits, so she often holds back her thoughts and rather listens to others. She doesn't like wasting and will shoot you a dirty look if you throw away something she deems as still usable but doesn't say anything most of the time due to fear. Yumia excells at school and works fast and efficient but rather works alone and has a hard time asking for help, often shouldering big parts in group projects. Additionally, she has excellent memory and sense of direction, making her a good navigator. Appearance Yumia has yellow eyes and long gray hair she keeps in two low pigtails. Her bangs are cut unevenly and some strands stick out at the sides. She is usually seen wearing a simple white shirt and black pants with black shoes. The shirt's right sleeve is pushed up to Yumia's elbow and around her other arm she often wears a red scarf. Lastly, she wears a light green vest that's a bit too short for her, showing the suspenders she wears under it. Transformed into Cure Nocturne, her hair gains length but its style stays the same and her hair turns light green. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless green top with a big dark blue bow attached to the chest and a green one on her back and transitions into a two layered green skirt. Over one of her shoulders she wears a turquoise cape of sorts, with a cutout at the shoulder. Cure Nocturne wears long dark blue gloves with glod bracelets at the wrist, but no visible socks with her short white boots. Like the other Cures, there is a long cloth attached to the outfit at her waist, hers being a dark blue, together with a compass and her transformation item. Lastly, she wears a big white cap sideways on her head, pushing a strand of hair to the side. History Yumia grew up with both her parents and her older brother, Fukuya and has always wanted to be like them when she grew up, seeing them as her idols. While she has always been shy, Fukuya introduced her to his group of friends, where she was openly welcomed even though she was and still is the youngest. She started focusing on her studies and found out about White Drama Middle School, renowned for its acting departement and so Yumia applied for it, eventually getting in. She had to leave her hometown and had a tearful farewell with her friends and family, although she still keeps in contact with them. So now she was alone in an unfamiliar city, missing home and without new friends. She made it through her first year with a lot of support from home and random house visits from them. Then, in second year, she meets Mimoto Miwa, who becomes her first new friend. Cure Nocturne "Ladies and Gentlemen! Calm and technical, the mastermind! Cure Nocturne!" '(レディース・アンド・ジェントルメン！静かと技術的、マスターマインド！キュアノクターン ！ Redīsu ando jentorumen! Shizuka to gijutsu-teki, Masutāmaindo! Kyua Nokutān!'') '''Cure Nocturne (キュアノクターン Kyua Nokutān) is Yumia's Pretty Cure alter ego and she functions as the team's navigator, seemingly being the only one that can actually read maps and form startegies around them. Her theme colour is green, her symbol is the club and she transforms using the phrase "Pretty Cure Midnight Getaway!". Transformation Attacks Nocturne Encore (ノクターンアンコール): Using her Special Lock, Cure Nocturne is able to perform this attack. Shining Showtime (シャイニングショータイム): A group attack Cure Nocturne performs together with Cure Identity and Cure Phantom, using the Claiomh Solais. Etymology Nakajima (中島) - composed from 中'' (naka) meaning "middle" and 島 (shima) meaning "island" Yumia (ゆみあ) - most likely from 弓 (yumi) meaning "archery bow" and 愛 (a) meaning "love, affection" Nocturne (ノクターン) - is either a short composition of a romantic or dreamy character suggestive of night, typically for piano or a picture of a night scene Relationships 'Mimoto Miwa '- Miwa is the first friend Yumia makes in Casablanca City and as such, Yumia is very grateful for that. Miwa and Yumia look after each other and generally support each other. Miwa is usually the one doing the talking for her and the one pushing her into action. 'Azamugawa Satoru '- Yumia and Satoru bond over having to calm down Miwa, but get closer when they start working together as Cures. Yumia mentions that he reminds him of another friend of hers. 'Safe' - As Yumia does most of the planning, Safe sometimes refers to her as 'the only competent around'. Usually, the two of them have to get the team back on track. 'Doris Evans '- Yumia only knows Doris by sight or through stories told to her by Satoru when he asks for relationship advice. The first real meeting the two have is when Cure Nocturne gets seperated from the team and is trapped together with Doris. The two work together to get out. '''Her brother' - He is older than Yumia by two years and Yumia sees him as an idol, wanting to be more like him and their parents. He also introduced her to (then) his group of friends, who accepted Yumia into their middle without hesitation. He seems to be somewhat reckless, as Yumia often worries about him and they seem to meet each other regularly despite the distance between the two cities. Her other friends - Not a lot is known about Yumia's friend circle in her hometown, except that Yumia is the youngest out of them, but Miwa, Satoru and Safe often find time to speculate about them. Yumia never mentions names (due to having mentioned a name in the past, leading the team to try and find some leads on this person, which in the end turned out to be the name of her friend's pet) but hopes to introduce her newer friends to her childhood friends Quotes Trivia * It is implied that Yumia has photographic memory * Yumia has terrible bed hair, according to herself * Yumia is good at handling animals * She attracts animals wherever she goes * Yumia is 154cm tall and weighs 44kg Gallery YumiaNocturne.png|Yumia and her tranformed state, Cure Nocturne Category:Female Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Category:User: Fynxfan